The New Comers
by Ryan Patrol
Summary: This is a Reset I wanted to start over and get it right this time I hope enjoy U will learn how 4 friends became 4 hero's friends and members of paw patrol
1. Chapter 1

Ok my last two storys were the biggest mistakes on this page I hope ye enjoy my reset story to show a proper story not a big mess EnAjoy!

Dublin Boatport 16:35 in Ireland

"So it's the Summer and i wanted to pick a trip so i picked Adeventure bay what can go wrong" said Ryan

"Ryan remember it's all our trip" said Zoey

"Oh ya it's Our trip this video is going on to Youtube right when we get on the boat" said Ryan

"Can you put down that camra for just a few minutes Ryan we are going on in a bit" said Patryk "Plus how are you even holding that your a pup like us all"

"Patryk i told u i have something special about me and i was born with it so i can do some human stuff" said Ryan "Oh the boat is here"

Everyone looks at Ryan

"We told you that" said Rabia

"People sorry but there is a problem with the boat at these hours sorry but the trip is cancelled" said The Captain

"OH NO!" cried the group

The four pups walked away Ryan and Rabia began to cry.

"Oh why wouldn't they Fix the bloody boat before sailing here now we don't get to see Adventure bay or attemt on meeting Paw patrol" said ryan

Another boat pulled up and a Captian seen the pups crying and walked over

"Hello pups are you Okay?" asked the Captain

"Not really" said Zoey

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the Captain

"Our trip to Adventure bay was Cancelled and now we will never be able to go" cried Patryk

"Hey don't cry pups why dont you come with me I am from Adventure bay i can bring ye with me what do ye say" said Captain

"THATS GREAT!" Cheared The 4 Pups

"What is your name Captain" asked Ryan

"People call me Captain tubot" said the Captain "Well lets get going pups"

"YAY" screamed the Pups

The pups ran on to the boat

"Adventure Bay here we come!" said the group

as they said off

That was Chapteer 1 I hope ye enjoyed this This will be based on 4 My oc's and the paw patrol Love you guys


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the first chapter was Alright to people i would honestly agree with that statment and that it was too short so thats why this chapter will be LONGER!  
I hope ye enjoy and one more thing haters if u are going to be racist to the irish just stop reading my storys

Adventure bay 5:48pm

"WAKE UP! we have reached our destination" said Captain turbot

"OMG we are in" said ryan

"ADVENTURE BAY!" screamed the group

"I am so excited to see what is going to happen , I hope we met the Paw Patrol" said Rabia

"Well don't we all" said Patryk

The four pup's get off the boat and Walk over to the bath and look side to side

"I am so Hyped to see everything" said Zoey

Someone walks and hits into ryan

"Hey watch where your going mutt" said the stranger

"Ugh why don't you shut up jackass" said Ryan

"Ha are you Irish because you sound like a retard" said the stanger

"Really? U can't be serious you racist mother..." said Ryan "Ha what can stupid mutt like you do to me" said the stranger

"You wouldn't wanna" said Ryan

"PEOPLE STOP IT!" said Zoey "we are here to enjoy ourselfs not have fights with some stranger

"Agreed" said both Rabia and Patryk

Thats when the pups heard a siren

"My god could it be" said ryan

"THE PAW PATROL OMG OMG I am taking a photo" said Ryan

"Duh we all are" said Rabia

Ryan seen something coming from the sky

"What the hell is that" said Patryk who also noticed the object

"I am going to follow it" said Ryan

"I am coming" said Patryk

"Me too" said Rabia

"Me three" said Zoey

Cliff side 22:51

"Wait there is MARSHALL and Ryder but what are they looking at" said Ryan "Hey guys I am like a BIG FAN my friends are acting like Tree's they are hiding" said Ryan

Ryan took a selfie with Marshall "And there is my new Facebook profile pic"

"Well since you are one of my biggest fans i will give you a Gift" said Marshall smiling

"Ryan we need to continue our walk" said Rabia

"Ok be there in a second" said Ryan

"Here you go Ryan is that your name and i hope to see you around you seem to be a nice person" said Marshall smiling

Ryan was so happy and began to tear up and he hugged Marshall

"Oh my god thank you so much guys" said Ryan Smiling so wide

Ryan and his friends continued to walk and then they found a big hole in the ground with some Weird crystals

"Wow that is weird" said Zoey

Ryan was too happy to say anything

"Will we touch the crystals" said Patryk

"Lets do this" said Rabia

The four touched a crystal

"Hmmm nothing" said Ryan

The group passed out

Beach 10:13

"Oh god what I drink last night" said Ryan "My head is very sore"

Ryan got up and shook off the dust

"How did i get here" said Ryan

Ryan started to hear voices of screams in his head

"What are those voices why are they saying help" Whipsered ryan

"Good morning sleepy head" said Zoey

"Heya Zoe" said Ryan

"Ryan I have been feeling very diffrent today" said Zoey "Well all us were"

Zoey was pointing to Rabia and Patryk who were talking

HELP!

The group turned to see a burning house

"JESUS CHRIST" said Ryan and Zoey

"HELP!" screamed a woman

"Please help my baby is in there" said the woman

"I have to help her" said Ryan

"Ryan you can't you would get burned" said Zoey "Wait for the paw patrol"

"They won't make it in time" said "Ryan who started feeling his paws getting cold

"MY PAWS They are turning to ice" said ryan

Ryan turned to see his friends with diffrent looks on their faces

"Oh my lets do this then lets see what i can do that crystal must off had side effect" Ryan said as he did a backflip and jumped through the window

To be continued...

What DID ye think like i am so happy i did this it's a mixture of feeling I hope ye enjoyed this is longer than the last chapter Thankfully :)

" 


End file.
